omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heavenly Record Eater
Character Synopsis The Heavenly Record Eater 'is notable antagonist in Volume 3 of the light novel named Instant Death. It's described as a cosmic being that came from "The Sea". A void beyond space and time, where it "swims" and endlessely consumes heavenly records. It's physical appearance is compared to that of a fish or a "bubble" Character Statistics 'Tiering: 6-C '''physically, '''2-C, likely 2-B '''via hax | '''2-C, likely 2-B Verse: 'Instant Death '''Name: '''The Heavenly Record Eater '''Gender: '''N/A '''Age: '''It's true age cannot be defined as it exists beyond time. It's vessels can vary in age '''Classification: '''Cosmic Fish, Devourer of Heavenly Records '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Avatar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Through it's telepathy, it can control entire empires and subjagate their minds to it's will), Reality Warping (Through it's connection ot The Heavenly Records, it's capable of warping reality on a cosmic scale), Space-Time Manipulation (Has the power to bend and manipulate both space and time due to it's connection with The Heavenly Records), Precognition (Through harnessing time, The Heavenly Record Eater can view events that happen in the future), Immortality (Types 4, 6 and 9; His vessels are capable of being brought back by his true form should they be destroyed. Through compressing his data, he can send his essence into other beings and should he fall, his data will be sent back to his true form), Creation (Anything that it knows or can think of is capable of being created from nothingness), Possession (Can possess vessels or other objects through inserting it's data), Fire Manipulation (Can ignite flames) |-|True Form=All previous abilities (Excluding Type 9) + Information Manipulation (Has control over data, whether it be the data that makes things up or it's own to possess other beings), Conceptual Manipulation (The Heavenly Record Eater can naturally interact with and even destroy the conceptual idea that underpins the world itself), Abstract Existence (Heavenly Records are considered to be a fundamental part that makes up The Heavenly Record Eater; It's stated that heavenly records are conceptual in nature), Large Size (Type 9, It's jaws alone is enough to encompass an entire universe), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a purely abstract idea), Avatar Creation (Regularly creates vessels to interact with lower dimensions) 'Destructive Ability: Island Level '(Superior to the likes of Devil whilst sealed, who could create a hole with enough power to yield this level ).'''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level '''via Hax (Due to it's heavy connection to The Heavenly Records, The Heavenly Record Eater can manipulate entire space-time continuums on the same scale as it's true form. This extends to at least numerous realities to likely countless) | '''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level '(The Heavenly Record Eater spends an eternity consuming Heavenly Records, extending to numerous to likely a innumerable amount given the amount of time it's done this. Heavenly Records are stated to be conceptual universes and Heavenly Record Eater uses these constructs to empower itself and it's attacks) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Scales above the likes of Aoi Hayanose and Sword Saints, the latter of which can react to lightspeed attacks , albeit barely and through reading where the attack would hit) | '''Immeasurable '(The Heavenly Record Eater transcends space and time. Exists as part of "The Sea", a void beyond space and time, with it being able to naturally swim in any direction within it's interior) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Immeasurable '(Through it's size and the fact it's higher-dimensional) 'Striking Ability: Island Class '(Scaling off Devil, whom of which could create a hole with this level of power) | '''Multi-Universal, likely''' Multiversal (Empowers itself with numerous to likely countless Heavenly Records, which are conceptual constructs akin to entire universes) 'Durability: Island Level '(Should be as durable as other characters relative to it's own level) | '''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level '(Regularly destroys and is empowered by numerous to borderline infinite space-time continuums, which it also contains inside itself after having spent ages consuming them in "The Sea") 'Stamina: Very High '(Spent it's time fighting in an endless of War and Destruction over the course of it's lifetime) | '''Infinite '(Has spent and continues to spend an eternity consuming universes. Only was stopped by Yogiri) 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range. Kilometers via Magic (Scaling from weaker magic users). Universal with Reality Warping. | Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Contains the knowledge brought about consuming countless universes) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Versions: Vessels | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Instant Death Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fish Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Large Size Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2